


Let me have a bite

by notasawrap



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ??? Kind of, Blow Jobs, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Established Relationship, Harry's Birthday, Lingerie, Louis in Lingerie, M/M, Valentine's Day, first valentine's days as a married couple, harry's a bit sad for like a second, idk - Freeform, im so bad at this, they call each other pet names, they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:45:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notasawrap/pseuds/notasawrap
Summary: "The universe doesn't allow me to raise your ego," Louis says dramatically, causing Harry to chuckle. A loving, contemplative smile appears on Louis' face and certainly no one can blame him. Louis hoists himself up to kiss the corner of Harry's mouth and hugs him harder. The way Harry's hands tighten around him might be a sign of how much Harry missed Louis, but what does he know; he is nothing but a mortal in love.or It's Louis and Harry first San Valentine's Day as a married couple and since Louis' hasn't seeing his boy for the last month or so, he thought he could do something special and give Harry what he's been asking for.





	Let me have a bite

**Author's Note:**

> I'm begging every deity to you to like this. It's my first time writing something this short and I'm really scared 'cause I don't know if all this has any sense. But let me know in the comments what you thinks. Thank you.
> 
> Wanna thanks to _Lenna _who helped me a bit here and even if she never appeared again I appreciate what she did. And also Thanks to _Mehgan _who saved me at the end by betaing this. You guys are the best.____

_Don't ask me what you know is true_  
_Don't have to tell you, oh, I love your precious heart_

**x**

Louis is sleepy, God, he's fucking tired. All he wants is to sleep after spending all day finishing the preparations for Harry's arrival. He hasn’t seen his boy for almost a month, and tomorrow it's Valentine’s Day. Louis wants to do this well, celebrating their first Valentine's together and Harry's birthday as a married couple, since Harry was solving some business in London and Louis was in Los Angeles when it happened, both too busy to do anything other than a video call, which wasn't fucking enough. So Louis has been planning this for a couple of days already, making a reservation at Harry's favorite restaurant for tomorrow evening and enlisting Gemma's help to buy Harry's gift, which was fucking difficult, because,  _what do you give to someone who has everything?_  Louis thinks he really showed off with his gift, but that doesn't mean he does not feel a bit nervous about Harry's reaction, but just a bit. 

After this busy day, Louis just hoped to be able to sleep peacefully, but now there is a noise in the living  room, and it's damn annoying. Fuck. 

Louis slides out of bed, the cold floor making the toes of his feet shrink. Louis growls but he makes his way down the corridor, rubbing his eyes to keep away the vestiges of sleep . Louis is walking towards the room when the lights flicker on and— 

"Haz?" Louis says, voice husky from the previous dream. 

Harry is there, a few steps away, finishing taking off his Chelsea boots, there is a coat next to him on the floor next to his suitcases and...  _ Harry? _

"'M Sorry," Harry says slowly, pulling out the other boot, "I didn't mean to wake you up." He sounds guilty. 

"Harry," Louis says, scowling inevitably. "What...? Why are you here?" Harry opens his mouth to say something, but instead his brow  furrows, and he ends up snorting. 

"I'm sorry," he says bewildered, serious . "I didn't know that my presence wasn't welcome here." 

_ And, oh _ . Shit. Louis didn't mean —He really did not mean to say that. Of course not, he missed his boy more than he's willing to admit, but the plans, Harry was not supposed to arrive for several hours and Louis doesn't have any backup plans to distract Harry before he can give him the surprise, but above all that, his boy is back. 

Louis comes out of his thoughts and looks to where Harry is trying to put on his boots again. 

"H, what are you doing?" 

Harry does not look at him when he answers. "Since I do not seem to be welcome here, going to a hotel or whatever." There is a sad note in his voice that crushes Louis' heart and fills him with guilt. 

_ Shit! _

"What do you say, baby," Louis starts, moving toward where Harry is finishing with his boots. "Shit, Haz, I did not mean that, I just thought you'd be here tomorrow—" 

"Well, I  can be back tomorrow ." Harry says interrupting Louis. Louis ignores him. 

"But beyond that I'm fucking happy you're back," Louis says, reaching up to Harry and pulling him into a hug when Harry looks at him. 

Louis hugs him tightly, his arms tangled in Harry's neck and his cheek against Harry's (and if Louis is on his tiptoes to achieve this no one can actually judge him). Harry is tense for five seconds before he is wrapping his arms around Louis' waist, pulling him closer. 

"Lou." Harry breathes softly, burying his face in Louis' shoulder. "Shit." He mutters. 

Louis understands, he fucking understands Harry and can't say he does not feel the same. 

Louis laughs breathlessly, but so damn  happily . "Jesus, I've missed you so much, love, fucking very much." Louis says, burying one of his hands in Harry's hair and pulling Harry to look up. It takes a couple of tugs but when Harry finally looks at him, Louis thinks he might cry. "We don't have to do this anymore, this  is shit to spend so much time  away. I don't think it's fucking healthy to be honest." Harry laughs softly, bending to  press their lips together, quick and fleeting as a blink, but there is a sparkle in his eyes that takes Louis' breath away. 

Harry is beautiful, he really is, and it's not something that anyone is oblivious to, but this, having Harry this close after so many weeks without seeing him, is simply overwhelming.  Louis hadn't even had time to appreciate the newly short hair. Beyond the photos on his twitter's timeline or in the gossip magazines from the stands on the street or even the video calls, nothing was enough, and now Harry is here and Louis has a hand wrapped in short thin strands of hair and his boy, and it's fucking beautiful. 

God, Louis really, really could cry. 

Louis has to clear his throat a couple of times before he is able to speak. "I'm supposed to say I'll miss the long hair," he says, a small smile appearing on his face. "But I really like how it looks, it's sexy." 

"It is?" Harry asks, not being able to hide his smug smile.  _ Fool, _  Louis thinks, but he is happy. 

"The universe doesn't allow me to raise your ego," Louis says  dramatically, causing Harry to chuckle. A  loving, contemplative smile appears on Louis' face and certainly no one can blame him. Louis  hoists himself up to kiss the corner of Harry's mouth and hugs him harder. The way Harry's hands tighten around him might be a sign of how much Harry missed Louis, but what does he  know; he is nothing but a mortal in love. 

They stay that way for what seems like an eternity. Harry's warmth enveloping Louis, peaceful  and so nice that Louis could stay that way for the rest of his life. 

Eventually they move, which is horrible because Louis hates having to lose the comforting warmth in which Harry wraps him, but it lasts only a couple of seconds before Harry cradles Louis' face in his hands and crashes  their lips together. It's  surprising, and the panting that escapes Louis' lips proves it, but almost immediately Louis is melting against Harry and corresponding. 

It starts slow, nothing but lips skimming playfully, warm and quiet. It lasts a few seconds before Harry is pushing Louis closer, a hand wrapped in brown hair when he bites Louis' bottom lip hard. Louis moans, his hand flying to Harry's waist as a point of support while he tries to follow the green-eyed man’s lips. The kiss becomes desperate and anxious, and Harry has Louis half-hard and shaking for it. 

The thing is, they haven’t seen each other for what seem ed like years , and although Louis missed Harry and having him close and being annoyingly domestic, spending time together and all that, that doesn’t mean that the blue-eyed man didn’t miss the sex.  Shit , Louis  may be a good liar , but there is no way he can  lie about this when he is half - hard in his pants just for a kiss. 

"So damn pretty," Harry breathes heavily, one of his hands sliding down Louis' spine until he’s cradling Louis' arsecheek. The older man growls in response to the touch, and Harry smiles.

"I missed you too,"  t he taller says, moving his hand to  Louis' hip. Before Louis can say another word,  he finds himself biting down his moan as Harry wraps his cock in his fist, squeezing slightly before increasing speed and pressure . "So anxious, aren’t you?" Harry says presumptuously. 

Louis takes a deep breath. "Haz , "  t he older one begins, but before he can say anything else, Harry peck s Louis’ lips and then drops to his knees , h is face a few inches from  Louis' crotch. 

When  Louis looks down, his breath stays trapped in his throat.  Beautiful, messy curls. A tongue teasing over plush lower lip. Impossible bright green eyes staring directly into his own . 

"We have to stop doing  these kinds of things," Harry lets out as he pulls Louis'  boxers down, the older man's cock  jumping out of the fabric, hitting against his stomach. The younger one smiles at that, but doesn’t stop talking. "We have to keep away from not seeing each other for so long. It’s torture." 

"It is." Louis agrees, breathless as he pushes his hips forward. 

Harry doesn’t take any more time, catching Louis cock in his grip and licking the tip. Louis moans, his eyes shut as Harry begins to suck the head fervently. 

Louis gasps, biting his lower lip as the younger one slides every inch into his wet mouth, bright eyes and the blue-eyed man is sure that if Harry wasn't sucking his cock, he would surely be smirking for how easy he can turn Louis on. The older can't blame him. 

"H." Louis hisses under his breath, feeling his cock hit all the way down the curly's throat. The older growls, holding one hand to the back of the green-eyed man's neck and weakly pulling a few strands of hair, but it's all Harry needs to do all his way back, letting Louis' cock fall out of his mouth. 

"Is something wrong?" He asks, slowly licking his lips, poorly hiding the mischievous smile. 

Louis lets go the gesture and instead licks his own lips insistent before muttering under his breath. "Fuck me." Harry grins wide, as if he had heard the best news of his life, but he shakes his head and leans forward, catching Louis again on his lips. Sucking fervently the tip while with one hand caresses his length, sliding up and down, as he tightens his grip, dragging his thumb through the vein on the side. 

Louis cannot stop every moan and gasp that leaves his lips. Doesn't want. He has missed this, the way a single movement of Harry's tongue can turn him into a whimpering and panting fool. 

Harry moans, the sound sending a lightning of excitement through Louis' body. He can feel the annoying sensation in his belly and the pre-cum sliding in the younger's tongue. Louis shut his eyes, throwing his head back and letting himself be carried away by the pleasure, but Harry stops before Louis can come. A plaintive moan escapes his throat and Louis is about to protest but then Harry is holding his hands and laying them on either side of his chiseled face. 

The blue-eyed man bites his bottom lip, and pressing his grip firmly, gives an experimental thrust. Harry purses his lips, squeezing and turning the slip rougher. Just like Louis likes it. 

"Yes," Louis moans, pulling out before pushing back into the warm mouth. Moaning "Ah."  
Harry swallows, licking the tip of Louis' cock and causing tremors in the older man's body. There's a certain challenge in Harry's eyes when their gazes meet again. So, snapping his tongue, Louis starts to move his cock fiercely. Feeling that it's not enough. 

"Shit, shit, shit." He sputters as he feels Harry's index finger in the middle of his balls, pressing. 

Louis moans, pushing harder and feeling Harry wrapping his balls in a tight fist and squeezing them with encouragement. 

It's sublime the way his cock looks while in and out of Harry's mouth. The way his lips look suitable around his length. See that and Harry's glazed look has Louis coming before he can say anything. His release pounding against the green-eyed man's throat. 

His eyes shut close and his head falls back, a stream of ecstasy running all over his blood.   
He's trembling. 

Harry swallows completely, sucking Louis' dick until every trace of cum is removed and Louis has to push him away because he feels it's too much, so the curly guy gets up. 

Harry kisses Louis fiercely, pressing his swollen lips against the brunette's and sucking Louis' tongue until he can taste himself there. It's so exciting, and Louis gets carried away, thinking that the only thing he really wants now is to go back to the room and be fucked hard. 

They crawl into the room between kisses, groping and laughing foolishly as they stumble over the walls. Harry falls against the bed and Louis giggles as he disappears into the bathroom before Harry can say anything, but they both know what to do, only that Louis knows a little more. He doesn't take long, unwrapping Harry's gift and putting everything on the boudoir. Louis grins, biting the inside of his cheek as he looks in the mirror and then he begins to dress with each garment. 

Louis thought about this for weeks, because yes,  _ what do you give to someone who has everything? _ And it's easy, because you just let him enjoy what he's been asking for... and to be honest Louis has to accept that lingerie really enhances his attributes. 

He takes two steps back to observe himself in the mirror, the way the panties delineate his waist and the garter presses lightly against his skin to hold the pantyhose is really stimulating and helps his thighs stand out, it's incredibly flattering even to himself. The lace giving the appearance of something classic, but equally sexy. And the color complementing his skin tone. 

Louis could praise himself for hours, but instead, he walks out of the bathroom, eager for his boyfriend's opinion. 

Harry is distracted. He has his trousers by the thighs and a hand wrapped around his hard cock, stroking slowly. 

Louis makes a sound with his throat, calling the green-eyed man's attention. Harry looks at him and the way his hand stops and his mouth falls open is a very good sign. Louis smiles presumptuously rocking his hips in a gentle sway, watching as the younger's gaze follows each movement and slides down his ass and legs. Louis bites his lower lip. "How do I look, Haz?" He asks in a low voice, his hard cock pressing furiously against the lace. Harry gasps. 

"Shit, Lou, I'm going to fuck you so fucking good," Harry inhales deeply. "Just, god, let me fuck you, baby." He says on his breath. 

Louis walks timidly and moves closer to the bed. "Your wishes are orders, love." Harry pulls him onto the mattress and Louis opens his legs. Pleasant to receive him. 

Harry is about to kiss him, his lips only a few inches away, when Louis mumbles quietly, "Happy birthday, sweetheart." Harry smiles, and as easy as that, he crashes their lips together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.  
> Come say hi to me on [tumblr](http://notasawrap.tumblr.com) Idon't bite (but you can ask nicely)


End file.
